The present invention is directed to an angular pulse generator.
A prior art angular pulse generator is disclosed in German Published Application 25 32 226. A read head is provided having a primary winding and a secondary winding. The primary winding is fed with an alternating voltage having a defined frequency, primary voltage, and secondary voltage is thereby induced in the secondary winding. An evaluator generates an output signal that is dependent on the phase difference between this secondary voltage and the primary voltage that is defined by the material and spacing of a generator part passing by. The generator part has markings, for example in the form of teeth, that have less of a distance from the read head when they pass by than do gaps lying therebetween. Accordingly, the output signal differs in magnitude for teeth and gaps, i.e. has a signal deviation.
The present invention is based on the determination that this signal deviation is dependent not only on the spacing between the teeth and the read head but is also particularly dependent on the relationship between the size of the gaps and the diameter of the read head. Previously to the present invention, a particular read head could only be used in combination with a generator part whose contours and dimensions could be varied only within narrow limits. For example, it was not possible to read a generator wheel having 60 teeth and a generator wheel having 24 teeth with the same read head and obtain usable results.